Sins of the Father, Passed on to the Son
by DmCrebel25
Summary: Jake Muller the son of Albert Wesker is now on a dark path after saving the world from the C-Virus. He plans to help humanity again after he is injected with the same virus his father had but improved. But his plan's might not be as benevolent as he hopes. Will he succeed where his father failed or will Chris Redfield and the rest of the crew stop him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"**Infected"**

Jake Muller was hired to help an assault with the BSAA on a left over facility from Neo Umbrella. He had finally had a chat with Chris he couldn't really hate him for killing his father, after all he hated his father and probably would have killed him himself were he given the chance. They now entered the facility it was in the Himalayas not far from Everest. The location reminded him of Edonia. Jake tugged at the assault vest he was wearing, it wasn't his style but working with these military types he figured it was for the best. He held his Bear Commander assault rifle tight as they went room to room it might as well not have existed there wasn't any one inside. They moved deeper into the facility eventually coming to a hangar. All hell broke loose. Jake took cover next to Chris and his partner some brunette woman with her hair tied back in a ponytail with a black cap on. Jake couldn't remember her name Chris had tried to introduce her but Jake hadn't given him the chance he had cut him off and told him he didn't really care who she was, not like he'd keep in contact after Chris had told him about his dad. The rain of fire from god knows how many machine guns was deafening.

"HQ this is Alpha team we are under heavy fire inside the hangar of the facility! Can we get any support Intel wise or more men!?" Chris said on his radio.

"Chris! They're trying to flank us!" The woman said

"Yeah!? I thought they just wanted to get to know us better with a nice face to face!" Jake yelled sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and managed to pop off two shots before getting pinned again they hit her targets dropping part of the large contingent. Not wanting to be shown up Jake popped up and shot down a large part of the group but when he dropped down he realized he could have easily been shot but, there wasn't even any fire on his part of the cover. He poked up and noticed the still large group kept pushing, right for him… Jake had a feeling that this mission was a very bad idea. Before he knew it the infected soldiers were upon him completely ignoring Chris and his partner except for driving them to the rest of their squad cutting off Jake from any support.

"Jake!" He heard Chris shout.

"Get the fuck out of here jarhead they want me not you, now get going." Jake ordered Chris seemed very conflicted snapping between his partners incessant tugging on his sleeve and Jake fighting off the soldiers unarmed as they had disarmed him not much of an improvement for their chances. He gave Chris a cocky smirk to give him some confidence. He tore away and Jake saw him turn and take off after his men just before his vision was flooded by soldiers finally getting the upper hand on him and knocking him out cold.

Jake awoke in an impossibly clean room with a young woman hovering over him. He was strapped to an operating table but when he looked to either side there were no tools and he wasn't hooked to an IV so she probably wasn't going to do an operation. That's when he noticed the syringe in her hand the only part of her face he could make out behind the surgical mask was her emerald green eyes and jet black hair.

"You know why is it I get the feeling that isn't another energy booster?" Jake asked rhetorically to which the woman raised her eyebrows confused. He saw her shrug as she approached. 'Well I hope it doesn't hurt at least…' Jake thought figuring this was how he was to die. He felt the prick of the needle in his neck and then his head exploded… or at least that's what it had felt like the way he was struck with a splitting headache and the rest of him screamed in agony his vision went white and he couldn't form coherent thoughts through the pain. Jake didn't know how long the pain had lasted, thirty seconds, thirty days, he couldn't think but he felt different… A lot different. Stronger, more energetic, he could hear the blood pumping in the woman making her way out of the room, he saw into the pitch black hall as the door opened to let her out as if it were lit by the sun at high noon. He sat up and the leather restraints tore clean off the table and he climbed off the table as a guard walked in. He pulled up his rifle and seemed to move sluggishly slow almost as though he moved in slow motion. Jake bolted forward and he had shoved his arm through the man's midsection before he could blink. "How the fuck?..." Jake asked himself out loud looking down at his bloodstained hand and forearm. He didn't bother staying in the room he left and headed to the right in an attempt to find the woman who had injected him, she knew what had happened and he knew he had to catch her. He thought he felt… different like he was missing something he just couldn't figure out what… Jake kept moving through the facility searching for the woman who had injected him with whatever that was. Finally he came to a pair of double doors, they were locked. Jake decided to listen to his instincts telling him to just kick them down, but they were solid steel automatic doors he had no chance of opening them. "Fuck it what have I got to lose…" He said to himself and backed up a little and gave the doors a sideways kick, and to his astonishment his bare foot made a dent he didn't think explosives could have made. He charged at the door shoulder first slamming through the rest of the way and despite being shirtless it didn't even hurt. Inside he found the same woman from before just without the mask and lab coat. She had to be his age or a little older 22-23. She was very beautiful, she held an almost unnatural perfection that would have made Jake think she had been infected with some virus but her unsure almost scared demeanor disproved that theory.

"Well you're here, just as I thought." She said in a silken voice with a hint of hesitation. She seemed the type to be very confident normally but he seemed to be setting her off.

"What the hell did you just inject me with?" Jake asked heatedly.

"A virus." She said simply, with more confidence.

"What did it do to me?" He asked as he knew it did some rather drastic things.

"Why don't you look in that mirror and see the physical ones for yourself." She said motioning to a tall mirror in the corner. Jake walked over to it and checked himself out he looked the same at least at first glance he had thought so but upon looking closer he noticed that the changes were on his face mostly. The scar that had adorned his cheek for so long was gone as were any other ones. But the big one was his eyes they were bluer and seemed to glow and his pupils had turned to catlike slits.

"What was this virus and why did it do this?" Jake asked heatedly.

"It was the same virus your father had injected himself with; only it's no longer a prototype as was his request." She said.

"What do you mean his request he's dead." Jake stated

"True but before he left for Africa those years ago he had learned of you his son and wanted to give you the gift of his powers only improved and without the drawbacks such as how he had to inject himself with a serum to keep the virus under control." She explained.

"Why would he want that he never helped me or my mother before?" Jake asked bitterly.

"He wanted you to continue his work he wanted you to improve the human race." She continued.

"What do you mean improve the human race he tried to destroy the world?" Jake asked.

"He believed he was saving it from itself. I… disagree with that, but it was his last order to transfer his things to you. His accounts with his fortune, any of his assets and contacts. Even his clothes and weapons, such as those over there." She said pointing toward a desk which held a pile of black clothes, a pair of black boots on the floor next to it, a black trench coat on a coat hanger and next to the pile of clothes was a harness holster. Next to which was a large custom handgun. Jake approached the clothes but turned back to the woman in the room.

"You disagree with him on improving the human race yet you still infect me and want to help with it?" Jake asked to which she nodded.

"Can't say I understand that logic." Jake said as he picked up the odd leather shirt and looked at the pants on the table and the trench coat as well, they were made of the same leather with its hex pattern. He set down the shirt and walked over to the pistol.

"This was his too?" she nodded, "I would have thought it would have been lost if it flew from a plane." Jake said.

"Well it was in rough shape but we managed to repair it and even improve on it. It's been re-chambered to take .45 ACP rounds and should be more accurate now as well despite that." She said.

"How the hell am I supposed to improve the human race exactly? Because I won't be the same as my father." Jake said.

"No, you'll succeed where he failed. I can teach you on how to make a virus and any of the other science bits." She said smiling.

"How the hell do you know this stuff at your age?" He asked.

"How are you on the same level as your father when it comes to combat skills at your age?" She asked raising an eyebrow, "I've been taught this stuff since birth, I guess you could say it's my destiny."

"If it took you your whole life to learn this stuff how do you expect me to learn it any time soon?" Jake asked

"That virus increased your already impressive intelligence from your father's genes." She said

"Well, how do you plan to get started then?" She asked Jake.

"Who the hell ever said I was going to do this I-"

"Have nothing else to do and nothing to lose. Why wouldn't you try and do something with this gift." The woman said

"My father was a murderer why would I want to be him!" Jake shot back despite the fact that what she said was true. 'Sherry wouldn't want this…' Jake thought to himself trying to hold on to his memories with her for hope.

"Maybe he was but who says you have to be?" The woman argued, "I don't think I'd help you if I thought you'd be a murderer like him." She said reassuringly.

"But, how could I do this without killing people?" He asked from in front of the desk by the clothes.

"I never said you wouldn't have to kill people, but why would you have to use a deadly virus to improve our race?" she asked.

"Can't we just use the same virus that you used on me?" Jake asked

"Well it's a start but that one was tailored specifically for you." She said.

"So, what? We make it compatible with everyone?" Jake asked.

"We can try but let's take this one step at a time." The woman said with a smile.

"Well I guess I'll get changed then." Jake said ushering her out and heading back to the pile of clothes. He took off the loose white pants and threw on a black pair of boxers and socks before grabbing the black leather pants. They were skin tight so was the shirt, all showing his muscles underneath which appeared to be a lot bigger than he remembered, 'probably the virus.' Jake thought as he put on the boots and zipped them up. Next he put on the belt and harness with its pistol holster and pouch for extra clips. He picked up the pistol and gave it a quick check it was loaded and good to go, Jake cocked it and put it in its holster. He slid on the gloves and finally the trench coat. It all suited him in a haunting way. It was all black everything from the belt and harness to the pants and shirt. Hell even the underwear was. Jake stood there looking at himself in the mirror when he saw the woman coming up behind him.

"It suits you well." She said coming to stand beside him in the mirror.

"Yeah I guess. By the way, what's your name if we're going to be working together?" Jake asked.

"Alysa. Oh! There's one last thing." She said pulling out a pair of sunglasses and handing them to him. Jake put them on and returned his gaze to the mirror, 'That certainly completes it' Jake thought to himself.

"Well Jake Muller, are you ready to get started?" Alysa asked cocking her head around him as he looked at his reflection.

"Wesker…"

"What?" Alysa asked quietly

"Wesker, Jake Wesker." He said still mesmerized by himself. He was going to improve the world but he wasn't going to do it the way his father had tried, and he would succeed where he failed. Little did Jake know that he was on a slippery slope and had already started losing his balance.

**Author Notes: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Well I guess I'm starting another story… Granted like my Mass Effect one this will be one I work on when I'm not working on my main two. Until next time…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**Guilt"**

Chris was walking off the chopper feeling the weight of his abandoning Jake. He left the kid to die and after he told him about his dad… He felt like he should have left the BSAA. Even after they cleared that facility they never found Jake the only thing they found was an operating room with a dead soldier killed in a disturbingly familiar way and a table with the restraints ripped off. Other than that there wasn't anything that gave a clue as to where he was now or if he was alive. He threw his headset as hard as he could at a wall and watched it shatter as he slid down the wall of the debriefing room to sit on the floor. Jill came over and sat next to him putting a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. Chris took her hand in his; he could use the comforting presence of his partner and wife. She had been the one thing keeping him together, he'd nearly left the BSAA multiple times after Piers' death in China but Jill kept him from it. He still found it hard to believe they were married after having been friends and partners for so long. He had asked Jill not long after what happened in Africa, he didn't want to have her die again and have regrets.

"Chris it's not your fault, even he told you to go. He knew the risks and he still distracted them to give us a chance to escape. He's a hero." Jill said.

"That kid wasn't even 21 yet. He shouldn't have had to be a hero. He should have been waiting for the chance to be able to get a beer with some friends or finding the right girl. Not having to fight and save the world because of his father." Chris said bitterly.

"Sure Chris but even if Wesker wasn't his father, do you really think his life would have been better? If he wasn't then we would have been destroyed by the C-Virus. So do you really think it would have been better?" Jill asked. Chris didn't say anything he knew she was right. He pushed himself to his feet and waited for the debriefing to start. The officers entered and he started recounting the events of the assault.

"…We managed to purge the facility but… Jake Muller was taken by the troops guarding it and is MIA." Chris said.

"He was a merc, expendable. What's important is that there's one less remnant of Neo Umbrella." The main officer said.

"He was the son of Albert Wesker his blood alone should be enough of a reason to find him let alone the fact that he's a person with an entire life ahead of him." Chris argued.

"That maybe but he gave more blood as a failsafe shall we say. His usefulness to us has been expended." He explained.

"You son of a bitch!" Chris yelled infuriated by his lack of concern or empathy.

"That kid saved the world and has been a huge help in any efforts against bio terrorism! But your just gonna throw him to the wolves and let him die! I should smash your fucking head in for that!" Chris yelled venting before Jill yanked him out of the debriefing room.

"Chris calm down! Screaming your head off isn't going to change their minds. Come on let's get out of here and head home, you need to cool off." Jill said standing between Chris and the door. He lost his will to fight it anymore and just nodded as she led him off to where they could take off all their gear.

* * *

><p>When they got home they were greeted by their twin sons and their babysitter…<p>

"Thanks for looking after them Claire…" Chris said scooping his sons up to his shoulders.

"Are you kidding me? I'm their aunt I'll look after them any time I can!" Claire said smiling. That's when she noticed her brothers troubled look.

"What happened?" She asked

"I'll tell you tomorrow for now I just want to get some rest." Chris said as he and Jill walked into their house. Chris handed Andrew to Jill and they took the twins to their rooms. Chris set Samuel in his bed and said goodnight,

"Alright Sammy you and Andy need to get some sleep. Tomorrow Aunt Claire and even Uncle Leon will be back to hang out with you guys and we'll all go out to eat, how's that sound?" Chris said to which they both grinned and said they'd be right to sleep.

"Jakes gone?" Leon asked Chris with wide eyes from across the table.

"Yeah we were… in a Neo Umbrella facility and we were pinned down and…. They surrounded him. He told me and Jill to get moving, that they were after him and that was the last we heard of him." Chris said looking down, ashamed.

"This Jake… he was Wesker's son right?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, but he didn't even know who his father was until the incident in China." Chris said.

"Oh, man Sherry is gonna be devastated…" Leon said.

"Can't the BSAA do something, rescue him?" Claire asked.

"They said that he was no longer useful and that because he was a merc that he was expendable." Chris said bitterly. The rest of their dinner was better spent talking about their lives away from work and the night was done before they knew it.

**3 days later.**

Chris and Jill were back at the BSAA when they were called to a base in the Carolinas. Once there they came upon a disturbing site. Every single guard in the base had been killed and a vault was open but none of the data or important intel was missing just Jake's blood samples. But the dead guards are what concerned Chris and Jill the most. All of them were killed with someone's bare hands and whoever it was had superhuman strength by the way bones were broken. It was all way too similar to Wesker's M.O.

"Jill are you thinking what I am?…" Chris asked, she nodded.

"Who do you think other than Wesker might be able to do this?" Chris asked.

"I'd have to say we have a new guy on the block and he's got some kind of plan that involves Wesker. Probably who took Jake." Jill suggested.

"That's what I thought. But that means there's a chance he's still alive." Chris said hopefully. Little did he know…

* * *

><p><strong>In a facility deep in Siberia<strong>

Jake was sitting back in his chair with his feet up on the desk. He had got Alysa to start gathering scientists to start work on the virus. He had taken off his trench coat and left it on its unnecessary mannequin. 'Well pops certainly didn't bother with being subtle. Or hide from a high price tag.' Jake thought to himself as he set his sunglasses on the desk.

"So the accounts are opened and you have full access to them." Alysa reported as she walked in.

"So, when's chemistry class start?' Jake asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Soon, after we can get more people to man the facility." Alysa said

"When should that be?" He asked.

"End of the week at the latest." She answered.

"Damn, that's fast." Jake said.

"Well the people are all ex-Umbrella and Tricell or any other companies that your father had ties with. Most are in for the free room and board as well as the chance to put their minds to work." Alysa explained as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. She was wearing her lab coat with a white dress shirt and a black business skirt they didn't hide her figure in the least… Jake had never had time to chase girls he was always doing something to help with his mother's illness and when he became a mercenary he didn't think it would work considering they didn't have long lifespans and there wasn't a retirement plan, but now… Jake for once had options but he really didn't know if he should go out looking for love or company hell he didn't really know how…

"Anyway it's getting late I'm gonna finish a few things up and get some sleep if that's okay with you?" Alysa asked dragging Jake out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah that's fine." He said figuring it wasn't really all that important to dwell on it he didn't think he'd be running into to many women in his new plans.

"Okay then, night." Alysa said standing up and beginning to walk off.

"Hey uhh, I just wanted to say… well thanks. I doubt I could do this on my own…" Jake said.

"You would have figured it out." She said with a smile, "Besides you're the one who got your blood samples back not me." She stated before turning and walking out.

"Well, I guess I'd better get some rest to." Jake said to himself before heading off to get some shut eye.

The next day Jake awoke to Alysa softly shaking him awake.

"Jake, Jake wake up its morning." She whispered.

"Uuuhh, five more minutes…" Jake complained pulling his pillow over his head.

"Come on Jake, wake up." She said giggling.

"Mmm, fine…" Jake groaned pulling the pillow off his head and sitting up. He was then face to face with her not as close as he had thought she was. They both blushed and Alysa got off Jake's bed.

"Come on we have things to do." Alysa said as she now stood in front of him with her hands clasped behind her back looking at the ground.

"Yeah, uh, let's do that…." Jake said getting up and heading for his clothes.

"So, what are we gonna be doing today?" Jake asked.

"Well I'll be doing the same thing as yesterday but you need to go and get some sample materials." Alysa said.

"Okay where am I going?" Jake asked.

"Germany." Alysa said.

**Author Notes: I know this chapter isn't very long but it was mostly just to establish the other characters. Anyway till next time…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


End file.
